


【铁虫】堕落边缘

by ZoraA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraA/pseuds/ZoraA
Summary: 邪教铁*傻白甜后期反杀【可能吧还没写到那】的虫诱奸警告 16成年了正义人士就别来了对，我不要脸。Peter出生在一个信仰摩主教的小镇上，摩主教唯一的神的使者就是那个叫做Tony的神父，他优雅，博学，与人为善，整个小镇的人都很尊敬他。摩门教有一个制度，“上帝”会指定一个孩子作为圣子或者圣女，接收神父的播种，而这个圣子就是Peter。Peter作为小镇上最优秀的孩子之一，获得了上大学的资格，上了大学之后Peter才知道，受人尊敬的Tony其实就是个禽兽。





	【铁虫】堕落边缘

01

Peter刚刚迎来了自己16岁的生日，终于是一个成年人了。Peter双手合十，闭眼许下自己的愿望。  
我希望我所有的家人和神父都身体健康。  
轻轻吹一口气，蜡烛上飘渺的灰白色粉尘迅速消失在空气中。  
第二天清晨，女圣徒轻轻地敲响了Peter的家门。  
“Peter，您是上帝指定的圣子，现在您已经成年，请和我们去见神父，神父将会给予你种子力量。”面前的女圣徒是这个小镇上圣洁的最高代表，她们能来到自己的家里，是至上的荣耀。更何况，自己被选为圣子，只有聪明机敏的孩子才有机会被选为圣子，接收上帝的旨意。  
Peter对着女圣徒双手合十示意，却也不解的问道“那，圣子要做什么呢。”  
“接收神父的播种。”女圣徒说道“您的名字会被写到《生命之书》上，这是至上的荣耀。”  
Peter点了点头，从小他就被小镇里的人告知，如果能把名字写在《生命之书》上，即能与上帝进行灵魂交流，是上帝宠爱的孩子，会被所有人尊敬。  
Peter告别了父母，和邻居家的小猫说了再见，就跟随着女圣徒的脚步离开了这里。  
女圣徒带他走进教堂，径直穿过，拐弯进到了一个Peter从来没见过的地方。  
“进去吧。”女圣徒在门口站定“神父会给您指示的。”  
Peter推开门走了进去，整个房间是纯白色的墙壁与瓷砖地板，一尘不染。房间中间挂着很多条白色的帷幔，一层一层的看不清楚后面的景象。  
“神父”Peter轻声的询问“我要做什么呢？”  
这时，他人生第一次听到了这个被整个小镇敬仰的神父的声音，低沉，沙哑，带着不容置疑的威严。  
“到帷幔前来，跪下。”  
Peter愣愣的向前走了几步，跪下。他不太清楚这里会发生什么。以前也有一些圣子，圣女，他们从教堂回来总是骄傲的享受着众人敬仰的目光，却对做了什么只字不提。  
Peter乖巧的等了一会，帷幔的缝隙中，伸出来一个Peter自己也拥有的器官。  
“张嘴，吸它。他会给予你种子力量。”  
Peter愣愣的，不太明白为什么要这样做，他觉得这样是不对的，但是帷幔对面的人，是他从小到大敬仰的神父，是从小到大整个小镇的居民们敬仰的除了上帝以外的唯一的神，他的话是不容置疑的权威。  
感受到Peter的迟疑，对面的人再次开口。  
“这是圣子的任务，我就是你的播种人。乖，孩子。你不想出现在《生命之书》上，让你的家族荣耀吗？”  
Peter的手揉搓了一下衣角，颤抖着用嘴唇碰触了一下那根阴茎。  
“先伸出舌头，舔舔它。”  
Peter伸出舌头，轻轻地触碰那根阴茎的前端。咸咸的，带着一点腥味。  
“舔上来，像你吃冰棍那样。然后用嘴含住，吸允它。我不想再教你了。”神父的语气十分严厉。  
Peter觉得自己是个被神父嫌弃的笨小孩，心中涌上一丝委屈。  
按照神父的话，从头部顺着阴茎向上舔弄，毛发弄得Peter的舌头有点痒，舔了机会，整个阴茎湿漉漉的，前端又流出了一些东西，Peter的小嘴贴上去吸允了一下。  
很快，他听到了帷幔后神父的吸气声。  
他不知怎么了，停下动作，等待着神父的指令。  
“你很棒，孩子。”神父的声音依旧低沉。“继续。”  
Peter又用小嘴吸允了几下头部，便尝试着整个阴茎含进嘴里。含了一会又退了回去，这根阴茎有些粗大，Peter的下巴有些酸痛。  
没有得到指令的Peter继续自己动作，再次含入，照着神父的话，吸允。咽喉不由自主的进行着吞咽的动作。神父隔着帷幔挺动着自己的下体，动作轻柔，一步一步的抵达了Peter的咽喉。  
Peter有些想吐，他想吐出来。却又收到了指令。  
“不许吐出来，等我播种完成才可以。”  
Peter只能乖乖的含着，神父一下一下的动作着。Peter听话的一下一下的吸允着。  
口水顺着嘴角不自觉的流下，Peter的眼雾蒙蒙的，不知何时不由自主的分泌出了一下泪水。嘴唇被摩擦的生疼，火辣辣的，脸颊也逐渐滚烫。  
Peter的手指揪着白色的帷幔，似乎这白色的帷幔能给他安全感。他狠狠地揪着，手指都有些青色。  
播种室内没有表，Peter也不知道过了多久，感觉到嘴里的那根阴茎更加滚烫，跳动了起来。  
咽喉里感受到了一股液体的流入，神父抽走了阴茎。似乎这场播种完成了。  
Peter被呛得咳嗽，他又觉得有些恶心。伏在地上想吐出来，可是已经来不及了。  
“你任务完成的一般。”  
神父的声音响起。  
“希望你下次能有点长进。”  
Peter咳嗽两声，没说话。  
“这屋子里的事，你不可以和任何人说。这是圣子和神父之间的秘密。别人是不配知道的。”  
Peter轻声说好。  
“还可以告诉你一个秘密。”神父的声音听上去带着些愉悦。“我也有一个凡人的名字，Tony，Tony Stark。”

Peter走出那个纯白的房间，向自己的家走去。一路上Peter的脑子都昏昏沉沉的，他不知道自己做的事情是否是正确的，他只知道那个男人的嗓音，似乎是带着撒旦的诱惑力。  
后来，每隔几天都会有女圣徒敲响自己的家门，将自己带走。每一次房门响起的时候，邻居们羡慕的眼光都会让Peter不知所措。然后心情复杂的随同女圣徒前往那个纯白的所谓的播种室。  
Tony从来不会从帷幔后面走到前面来，也甚少同他交流，大多数时候，只有淫靡的水声和空气中充斥着的荷尔蒙气息。  
Peter见过这个神父几次，像蜜糖一样的棕色双眸，和脸上打理精细的山羊胡子。看的不太仔细，毕竟只有在非常重大的活动时，Peter才有机会远远地看他一眼。  
Peter午睡刚刚起床，房门又被敲醒了。他知道自己要去做什么，那些事他也曾偷偷用手为自己做过，但是他也知道。这些事在宗教里，是淫秽的，是肮脏的。性爱是淫邪的，是上不了台面的。连所有人极为尊重的Tony神父，也只是不得已才用这样的方式传达上帝的旨意。  
摩主教的人很少阅读圣经，他们有自己的摩主经。摩主经里说，在神父有需求的时候，你要敢于奉献自己的身体。  
Peter今天午睡似乎是吹到了风，头脑浑浑噩噩的。脸颊滚烫，似乎有点发烧。但是还是随女圣徒去了。  
当他跪在那里时候，Peter的内心燃起一股无名的火气。他没有理由的烦躁，他不想再做这样的事了。  
脑子昏昏涨涨的，在Tony的阴茎伸出来的时候，他突然转过脸，表示了自己的拒绝。  
这是这么多次以来，他唯一不配合的一次。  
“Kid？”Kid是神父对他的昵称，或者一个代号而已。  
Peter看着地面，不说话。  
Tony沉默了一会，Peter的嘴被强行掰开，Tony把Peter的头按在那根阴茎上动作。  
Peter用尽全身的力气抗拒，可他毕竟只是一个刚刚成年的男孩，只能任由Tony的阴茎在自己的口腔里抽插。  
Peter觉得自己的视野愈发模糊，纯白的帷幔似乎在他面前旋转，整个视野都是白茫茫的一片。身体愈发滚烫，脸颊烫的发疼，头也痛得厉害。  
他已经快要失去了知觉，无力挣扎。  
Tony依旧射在了自己的喉咙里，Peter不记得后来的事了，他最后的记忆，就是Tony拔出了他的阴茎，自己摔倒在地上。他似乎拉开了帷幔，自己看到了他的脸。

等Peter醒来，是在告解室里。脸颊已经没有那么滚烫了，口腔中还残留着一丝药物的味道。  
告解室是密闭的，两个小小的隔间，用来向另一个隔间的神父忏悔的。  
Peter不知道现在是几点了，他咳嗽了几声，轻轻地推了推告解室的门。  
那个隔间Tony的声音传来。  
“停下。”  
Peter乖巧的照做。  
“你今天的任务已经完成了，我带你来到告解室，你明白我什么意思吗？”  
“我明白。”Peter的嗓音格外的沙哑。“我拒绝了神父的播种....”  
“你告解的方式不对。”Tony打断了Peter的话。“把衣服脱光。你是赤裸裸的离开上帝来到这个世上的，你告解时也应当如此。这样才够虔诚。”  
Peter乖巧的照做。  
“继续说吧。”  
“我不应该拒绝神父的播种.....我应该听您的话的。”  
“除此以外呢？”Tony问“你自己，就没有做过违背其他摩主教规定的事吗？”  
Peter一抖。  
他想到了无数个夜晚被子里用手摩擦阴茎的自己。  
“没有。”Peter咬牙说出来。  
“又一条。”  
Tony似乎是预料到他会这么答。  
“你不应当撒谎。上帝会原谅做错事的孩子，可不会原谅撒谎的孩子。”  
Peter咬了咬嘴唇“我有....几次....请神父原谅。”  
神父问“你做了什么？”  
Peter羞愧的低下头，“我......用手摩擦我的......”  
神父的嗓音突然变的低沉“给我....演示一下。”  
Peter一愣，双手却不受控制的摸向自己的阴茎。  
“不乖乖做的话，你就是违背神父的命令，罪加一等。你是神父最爱的孩子，神父不会骗你。”  
Peter手环住自己的阴茎，轻轻地上下撸动起来。龟头时隐时现，整个阴茎带着少年的淡粉色，没有几根汗毛，睾丸就那样垂在腿间，没有任何的遮挡。  
随着少年的动作，阴茎颤颤巍巍的立了起来，Peter逐渐发出了愉悦的呻吟，下一秒又迅速的咬住嘴唇。  
“慢一点...”神父的声音传来“别咬嘴唇，这是在伤害你自己。”  
“一个手就够了，那个手，去揉揉你的乳尖。”  
Peter的脑子又晕眩起来。他按照Tony的话做了。左手放在自己的胸膛上揉搓，获得了全新的感觉。他从来不知道，原来揉搓这里是这么舒服的体验。  
上下都在动作着，浑身似乎都感受得到神父的目光。  
Peter觉得那目光带着神的批判，可其实，是带着满满的情欲。  
这个孩子真是格外的可口。  
让人不断想打破道德的底线，只为了汲取少年花蕾的芬芳。  
Tony不仅想要Peter乖巧的跪在自己面前，他还想要Peter躺在自己的身下求饶。  
谁都不会知道的。  
谁都不会知道在密闭的房间里，告解室内，德高望重的Tony体验着道德沦丧的无限快感，把一个孩子逼迫为自己的性奴。  
谁都不会知道的，知道，又能把我怎么样呢。  
我是人们尊敬的神父，我是上帝的使者，我拥有着至高无上的权力，我的每一句话都是神的旨意。  
Peter，只能在每一个深夜，被他敬爱的神父折磨，蹂躏。  
Peter，你以后的每一个夜晚都不会像从前那样睡的香甜，我会是你永远的噩梦。  
“神....神父”Peter打断了神父的思绪，他已经濒临顶点，带着羞愧的哭腔。  
“别停下来....继续，Kid。”神父的眼神愈发炽热，然而Peter在这边却并不看的分明。  
Peter的手加快了动作，喘息逐渐粗重。  
轻叫一声之后，Peter泄在了自己的手里，有几滴液体滑落到地板上。  
Peter满脸羞红“我....我会清理的.....”  
“Kid”神父的嗓音再次响起。“你从中得到快乐了吗？”  
Peter出于愧疚，头更低了“嗯。”  
他无法否认性爱带给他的快乐，那种全身从发梢到脚尖的酥麻和满足感都是其他事物无法给予这个少年的，性爱是有魔力的，能让一个虔诚的教徒违背经文，一次又一次的与性爱这个淫邪的恶魔达成交易。  
“Peter.”神父推开了隔间的门走了进来，在Peter惊愕茫然的眼神中走到Peter的面前，温热的大手抚上Peter的脸庞。  
“你是个勇敢的孩子。你很棒，接下来，你可以不用再做下午我们做的那些事了。”  
“我们可以，做些更深奥的、你我都会快乐、迷恋的事情。”  
“这些事并不值得你羞愧孩子。”  
“只要你忠实于神，忠实于我。”  
Peter看着面前的神一样的男人，点了点头。  
Tony满意的笑了。  
Peter，和我一起下地狱吧。  
我是你永远的神，你永远只会属于我一个人。  
Peter自己一个人回到家中，May姨看他脸色发白，关切的询问。Peter摆摆手，示意自己没事，自己一个人回到房间锁上了房门。  
他不知道该如何是好，内心并没有任何他以为会有的骄傲和快乐。他只是一味的臣服于Tony，对于Tony的话他不敢否认，不敢拒绝，他像是一个在树林里迷路的孩子，为他引路的人是善良，是邪恶他并不分明。  
迷迷糊糊的睡着了，之后的几天，Tony都没派人来找过他。  
第四天，Peter家门再次被敲响，Peter打开门，不是女圣徒，是Tony。  
May姨开心的不行，她热情的请Tony进屋坐，Tony摆摆手“我是来接Peter的，我的司机还在外面等我，我就不进去了。谢谢您，美丽的夫人。”  
Peter看见May姨开心的样子，一肚子的不满。“你要接我去干吗？”  
被May掐了一下腰，示意他要尊敬神父。  
Peter撇撇嘴，倔强着不吭声。  
Tony笑笑回答May的道歉“他还是个孩子，没关系。夫人，我想明天再送Peter回来，您介意吗？”  
May自然是不介意的。  
Peter有些不情愿，却也无从抗拒。走出家门他跟在Tony后面轻声的问“我们...要去干嘛？”  
“去我的家里。”Tony没有回头，却向后伸出手，示意他拉上来。  
Peter扭着头，装作没看见的样子。  
Tony也不生气。  
Tony的汽车可真豪华，Peter第一眼看到的时候愣了一会。  
是一辆纯银色的敞篷车，这对于Peter这种家境一般的小孩来说，这可是做梦都不敢摸的车。Tony为他打开车门，Peter那一瞬间有点不知所措。  
“上去。”Tony看着Peter的傻样，冷冷的说。  
Peter有些不好意思，和Tony一起坐在后排，双手板板正正的放在膝盖上，眼睛都不知道往哪里看。  
Tony的家好远，车开了好久好久，Peter都有些困了。两个人一路上都没有说话，Peter从后视镜偷偷看Tony，Tony也只是闭着眼在睡觉的样子。  
大概两三个小时，车在一辆别墅前停下来。  
Peter更加震惊了，他第一次意识到，神父的位高权重是自己完全没有办法想象的。  
呆呆的跟在Tony身后，走进那栋别墅，走过好长的走廊，Tony打开了一个房门，示意Peter进去。  
Peter走进去，这是一个非常整洁的卧室，床单都铺的一丝褶皱都没有。  
“浴室在左边，衣服脱掉。我要把你洗干净。”Tony突然在身后贴近，在耳边轻轻地说。  
Peter的耳朵麻麻的，对于将要发生的事，他不太清楚。他只大概的了解男女之事，还不太清楚。  
Peter没有反应，Tony便伸手去解他的衣服，Peter也并没有反抗。  
Peter光溜溜的时候，Tony也脱起了衣服。Peter第一次见Tony的裸体。Tony身上没有纹身，身材非常的精壮，与之相比，小Peter还没有开始长肌肉呢，干巴巴的。Peter现在才不好意思起来。  
“和我一起进来。”Peter跟着Tony径直走进浴室。  
浴室里有一个很大的浴缸，像一个小小的游泳池，已经放好了水，水面上有一层白色的泡泡，还有一些花瓣。  
Peter没有说话，在Tony对面的位置，蜷着腿坐了下来。水的温度有些烫。  
他尽力让自己不会在水下碰到Tony。  
Tony也不理他，他拿起身旁的香槟，给自己倒了一杯。  
Peter虽然成年了，但是还没到可以喝酒的年纪。眼巴巴的看着。  
十几分钟之后，Tony放下酒杯，突然冲着Peter的位置走过来，在Peter蜷缩着的腿前坐了下来。  
Tony轻轻的把手伸到水下，抬起Peter的一条腿，轻轻地亲吻Peter白白的小腿肚。  
“叫你好好洗澡你就呆坐着。那就我给你洗。”  
Peter被他的动作弄得差点滑下去，手情急之中搭在了Tony的肩膀上。  
Peter感觉到他另一只手在触碰自己的下体。赶忙说“别，我...我自己洗”  
“你不会。”Tony冷漠的说，并把自己的身体挤进Peter的双腿之间。  
Tony的一只手把玩着Peter的性器官，把包皮翻上去，揉搓着龟头。Peter被他玩弄的硬了起来，满脸羞红，头低下去不看Tony，Tony也没制止他，也没嘲讽他。  
另一只手顺着Peter的腰线滑下去，在Peter的股缝上滑动，手指逐渐逼近花蕊。  
Peter的全身都僵直了，他不敢相信他愿意去触碰那么肮脏的地方。他抗拒起来，却在水下被Tony狠狠的打了一下屁股。  
Peter只好僵直着身体，不敢乱动。  
那一下是在水下，倒也不疼。  
Tony的手指指尖已经插进那个地方了。Peter羞耻的咬着嘴唇，有些疼，有些奇怪。  
Tony一下一下的用手指戳刺着，没几下，一根手指就已经顺利的进去了。Tony轻轻啃咬着Peter的肩膀，耳朵。示意他放松。  
第二根，第三根....  
第三根手指进入的时候，水都有些凉了，Peter不经意的向Tony身上贴过去寻求温暖，Tony没有停止把玩他的性器，Peter射在自己手上，Tony还是没有停下动作。直到三根手指都插进。Peter的前端也被玩弄的再次硬起来。  
“可以了。起来，去床上。”Tony终于停下来所有的动作。Peter满脸羞红的站起来，性器直挺挺的立着，脸更红了。手伸向浴巾，胡乱的擦了擦身上的水，想围在下体，又被Tony扯走。  
Tony也胡乱的擦了擦，扔在一边。  
Peter刚走到床边，还没来得及思考清楚是躺下还是趴下，就被Tony推倒在床上狠狠的亲吻。Tony的性器抵在Peter的小腹上，大抵是硬了很久了，Peter被亲的迷迷糊糊的想。  
Peter不会亲吻，Tony轻轻用手施力在下颚上，示意他张嘴。Peter照做，下一秒Tony的舌头就再次闯入，邀请Peter的舌头与之共舞。  
Tony的手把Peter的腿掰开，终于肯放过Peter红肿的嘴唇，恋恋不舍的在Peter的脖子上又啃咬了几口，“放松点，你会很快乐的，相信我。”  
Peter的眼睛都已经看不分明了，伏在自己身上的Tony发梢还是微湿的，蜜糖棕色的眼睛似乎是带有魔力一般，红润饱满的嘴唇还在赤裸裸的证明刚才是怎么欺负自己的。  
Peter的手像是不听使唤一样，想摸摸Tony的双眸，他似乎想确认，这一切是否真实。Tony却一把抓住他的手，顺着手腕亲吻，向上，又到肩膀，Tony使坏的狠狠咬了一口，Peter便条件反射的想躲，又躲进自己怀里，又捉住Peter小小的耳垂，用嘴唇前后揉搓。  
Peter的手搭在Tony肩膀上，微微施力，似是拒绝，又不像。Tony顺着脖颈向下，捉住因为情欲，或是寒冷立起来的乳尖，Peter深吸一口气，双手却环住Tony的脖子，这感觉太美好，他不想拒绝。  
Tony伸手，捂住Peter的眼睛，另一只手从枕头下拿出了什么东西。  
下一秒，Peter便感受到了橡胶触感的东西在自己身后。  
他推开Tony捂住他眼睛的手，却又被Tony的吻夺走注意力。肛门被那个东西逐渐探入，Peter气愤的蹬蹬腿，咬了Tony一口。  
Tony看上去并没有任何生气的样子，反而格外的温柔“你别怕，是一个假的。”  
假的？假的什么？  
Peter不想张口问，他觉得自己太蠢了。从头到尾都是Tony在掌控着一切，他对自己要干什么一无所知。  
“你要干什么？”Peter生气的问。  
“嘘嘘嘘。”Tony示意他闭嘴，“集中注意力，感受就对了。”  
Peter感受到身后的东西像是一个香蕉的形状，不是特别大，Tony已经把它推进了很深的地方，Peter觉得小腹似乎都鼓了起来。  
Tony来回的抽动那根东西，Peter觉得很奇怪，排泄的地方为什么要这样做。  
直到Peter感觉到浑身像是过电一般的酥麻，没忍住叫出声。Tony才慢慢停下。  
“孩子，自己用肌肉，咬它。再放松。”  
Peter试着做了做。  
那根按摩棒就在G点上随着Peter肌肉的收缩摩擦。  
Tony轻轻地亲吻了一下Peter的额头“继续，我会告诉你什么时候停下。”  
Peter一下一下的用肛门吞食着那根东西，每一次它摩擦过G点，Peter都会忍不住轻哼出声，Peter的手抓紧了身下的床单，似乎只有这样才能在欲海浮沉之时得到一点安全感。  
Tony坐起来，看着面前的小男孩逐渐沉迷于情欲，自己的下身却硬的流出了不少前列腺液。Tony一点都不着急吃掉面前的小孩，他在等。  
Peter看着天花板的灯，灯罩上是一幅油画。画的是世界初始，亚当夏娃偷食禁果的那一幕。  
Peter迷迷糊糊的明白了什么，他似乎已经吃了这个毒苹果。  
他会受到惩罚吗？  
但是现在，Peter的括约肌不断收缩，放松。他通过这么一个小小的动作获得着快乐。Peter不想停下，他想知道，尽头是什么感觉。  
直到双眼逐渐无法聚焦，Tony轻声唤他他也毫无反应，Tony才伸手抓住了那根东西，扶着Peter的大腿，轻轻抽了出来。  
“贪吃的小东西，爽的都不知道自己在哪儿了吧。”Tony似乎是在嘲讽，又似乎是在轻薄他。  
Peter已分不清了，他泪眼汪汪的看向Tony，似乎是在责备Tony剥夺了他的快乐。  
Tony把自己的下身慢慢抵入，Tony的下身比刚才的按摩棒可是大了不少，Peter似乎一下子清醒的，伸手去打，却又被Tony按在床上无力挣脱。  
“放松点，Kid”  
但是Tony还是不管不顾的顶了进来，不管Peter 能否适应，他操干起来。  
按照刚才按摩棒估算的地方，Tony在那个位置不断的用龟头狠狠的顶上去，这力度差了许多，Peter有些吃不消。  
“疼....”  
“我看是爽吧？”  
Tony把Peter的一只手拉起，带着抚上Peter的胸前的乳尖。Peter的手便轻车熟路的揉捏起来。  
“真乖，奖励你。”Tony狠狠的插入，囊袋打在Peter的屁股上。Peter的脚尖都绷直了。  
有些疼，但是更多的是爽。  
Tony的嘴唇在Peter的敏感点流连，舌尖经过之地，都会有凉凉的触感。  
Peter是个贪心的小孩，他的另外一只手已经自觉地扶上另外一个乳尖揉搓。  
“使劲，捏它一下。你会很喜欢的。”Tony不断地教着身下的孩子如何获得更多的快乐。  
很快，Tony也没有心思去教学了，身下的快感越来越强烈，Peter的呻吟甜腻腻的在耳边回荡，Tony低吼一声，下身的动作更为猛烈。  
Peter已经带上一丝哭腔，可Tony并不想停止。他只在Peter带着泪痕的脸蛋上胡乱的亲吻安慰他。  
Peter，你会喜欢的。  
你会离不开我的。  
你会成为我的宠物，在我身边求我操你。  
就算你有一天发现这一切都是谎言，你也一定会回来。  
Tony的眼眸暗了暗，他看着身下的孩子，白嫩细长的脖颈，双手似乎可以环起来，他突然想掐上去，留下红痕，做一个专属的项圈。  
Peter突然拔高的呻吟惊醒了Tony的想法，Tony小腹一片湿热，Peter在只用身后的情况下射精了。  
你可真是个宝藏，Tony心里想。  
Tony又抽插几下，这时Peter已经没有快感了，有些不满的哼哼。  
大约是几十下抽送，Tony才终于泄在Peter的身体里。  
Tony紧紧地抱着Peter，将他搂在怀里。Tony不敢面对Peter 的表情，拽过被子把两个人缠起来。在Peter的头顶轻轻说。  
“可以了，睡吧。辛苦了。”  
Peter似乎是哭了，Tony感觉到了胸膛的湿润，他抱Peter的双手紧了紧，Peter大约哭了十几分钟，便安静下来，似乎是睡去了。  
Tony合上眼，晚安，我的Kid。  
Peter是在Tony环绕着的双臂中醒过来的，被子很厚，Peter浑身上下一层薄汗，又被Tony紧紧抱着，但是却并不黏腻，昨晚迷迷糊糊睡着了之后，Tony应该把自己抱去洗澡了。  
Peter的眼睛眨巴了几下，他与Tony的距离太近了，他觉得自己每次眨眼的时候，睫毛都在Tony的胸膛轻轻地扫过。  
他不知道Tony醒了没有，Peter一动不动，他也不敢抬头去看那个男人，更不敢从他怀里挣脱。  
发呆了好一会，感觉都快到正午了，他才喏喏的说“Tony...我....我该回去了。”  
Tony的嗓音并没有带着睡梦中的懒散，大概是早就醒了。“我派人和你阿姨说过了，你想吃什么吗？”  
Peter昨晚就没有吃饭，被折腾一晚上更是饿的不行。思考了一下，他轻声问“我...我想吃蛋卷...里面有培根火腿...那种...可以吗？”他略带请求的问，他还是很害怕这个沉默寡言的男人，原来是敬畏他，现在更多的是害怕，和不敢违抗。  
Tony轻轻地在Peter的头顶嗅了一下，Peter不确定自己的头发是否清香，最好臭臭的，熏到这个前一晚对自己为非作歹的男人。  
男人轻轻的抚摸Peter光洁的后背“对不起，昨晚太粗暴了...今天都听你的...原谅我....好不好？”  
Peter听见这话，竟反射性的一抖，很久之后，才轻轻嗯了一声。  
从小到大，这个男人对于Peter而言，都是神一样的存在，他是一切的制度，对于这个小镇的人而言，他仁慈善良，他的每一句话都是这个小镇每个人默认的准则。只有听神父的，才是一个善良的人。  
曾经Peter也是这么觉得的，但是现在，他不这样想了。  
他不太明白昨晚甚至之前的一切代表着什么，但是他隐隐约约的觉得，这是不对的。  
他无法否认他确实从这一切中获得了一些无法言说的快乐，但是他还是想要拒绝。  
当然，他不能。  
这种感觉让Peter很痛苦，他觉得自己像是深陷在沼泽里的人，被束缚住手脚，被捂住了双眼，甚至连思考都不能，只能被黑暗吞没。  
Peter躺在这张大床上胡思乱想，他看着天花板上的吊灯，夏娃，你和亚当偷食禁果的时候，也是这样的吗？  
胡思乱想了一段时间，Tony端着餐盘进来了，Peter下意识的想坐起来，毕竟对这个男人的尊敬写入了骨髓，却腰肢酸软，完全起不来。  
Tony把餐盘放在床头柜，把Peter扶起来，背后塞好枕头。“吃完饭我帮你按摩一下，但是要先吃饭。”温柔的像是哄一个三四岁的孩子吃饭似的，还给他摆好小桌子。  
Peter有点发毛，某种意义上来说，Tony依旧是一个陌生人。  
蛋卷软软的，金灿灿的，Peter拿起叉子轻轻的戳刺，Tony坐在床边看着他。  
“那么”Tony蜜糖色的眼睛紧紧盯着Peter“和我说说你吧，小Peter。”  
“说...说什么”Peter吃了一大口蛋卷，开始咀嚼的时候，他才彻底的感受到自己有多饿。  
“说说你...从小到大....让我了解一下你啊。”Tony说，并把手伸进被窝，抓住Peter的小脚丫抚摸。  
Peter挣了几下，挣脱不开“从小...父母便抛下我了...我和本叔叔和梅姨一起住。但是前年的时候....本叔叔....”Peter提起这件事总是会很难过。  
“我知道。”Tony适时的打断了他的话“本，他是个很好的人。他的去世，我很难过。”  
Peter眨巴眨巴眼睛，防止眼泪流出来，然后又吃了一大口蛋卷。  
“我的父母，去世的也很早。”Tony说，Peter有点惊讶他会和自己说这些，愣了一下。“但是我没有叔叔，没有阿姨，还好父亲给我留下了很多财产，花也花不完。”  
Tony的眼眸垂下，“但是我...很孤独，Peter，一直都是。”  
Peter咀嚼的动作停下来，看着面前的男人，他第一次感受到对面这个男人身上的烟火气，他也会孤独，也会难过。  
Peter想象了一下如果没有本叔叔，甚至没有梅姨的生活。  
“我太孤独了....仆人只会本本分分的做事，然后领工资过活。后来我成了神父，人人都尊敬我，甚至是畏惧我。”Tony整个人躺在Peter的腿上，喃喃的说。“我知道，你也怕我。”  
Peter看着剩下的蛋卷不说话，他说的没错。  
Tony继续说道“Peter，你愿意陪陪我吗？这个房子已经很久....没有别人的声音了。”蜜糖色的眼眸挂上了一层哀伤。  
“或许....”Peter的声音软软的“或许吧....”  
然后便是很久的沉默。  
Peter再也吃不下，他看着对面的男人，有种说不出的感觉。像是一只威风凛凛的雄狮，突然在自己身旁躺下，露出肚皮给自己，撒娇求抚摸一般。  
看着Tony躺在那里，还真像露出肚皮的狮子，Peter忍不住扑哧一笑。  
Tony看了看他“什么事，这么好笑。”  
Peter忍着笑摇摇头，Tony才不会这么轻易的放过他，被子下的手不安分的乱动起来，抓住Peter细嫩的脚踝，挠起Peter的脚心。  
Peter随即笑出声来，又怕挣扎时弄翻了桌子，只好连连求饶。  
“我错了...我错了，Tony。”Peter的声音似乎是受了很大委屈般可怜。  
Tony闹够了便放手。  
“你...要吃点嘛。”Peter把蛋卷向前推了一点。  
Tony摇摇头，又躺下了。

Tony，并不是个坏人。Peter心想。  
两年过去了，Tony每隔几天就会把Peter接走，去自己那里住几天。晚上两个人温存消磨时间，白天的时候Tony会教Peter一些东西，很杂。有时候Tony会教他开车，有时候会带他到自己的书房两个人窝在一个沙发上读书，有时候还会带着Peter到别墅后方的大花园里做园艺。  
Peter喜欢郁金香，Tony便同他在后院种了一大片的郁金香。  
Peter不再害怕这个男人，刚开始的时候，他其实会。最开始的半年，他总是暗戳戳的惹Tony生气。比如弄坏Tony喜欢的东西，或者故意耍脾气，甚至他还偷偷跑进Tony自己的房间然后故意被发现。他其实是在试探这个男人的底线，但是Tony从来没有生气过。他总是宠溺的笑笑，然后把Peter搂入怀中。最多的时候也只不过是在床上多折腾Peter几次。  
回到城市里，Tony还是那个说一不二，沉稳威严的神父。但是在这里，Peter觉得，他其实还是个孩子。  
Peter见过很多次Tony看着自己小时候的照片出神，他也渐渐地发现Tony的童年缺失了很多。比如Tony从来没和家人出去郊游，他对一下小孩子的游戏更是不了解，没听过童话，没看过漫画。像是从生下来那一天就是一个四十五岁的中年人。  
但是某种意义上，他还是个孩子。  
他是一个还没接受到爱，更不知道如何才是爱人的孩子。

家庭的缺失是他们共同的伤痕，但是爱的缺失，并不是。  
Tony太缺爱了，偶尔梦醒，Peter不在他的怀里他都会吓得清醒，然后去找他。很多次。Peter只是去上个厕所，去喝个水。都会看到鸡窝头的Tony站在不远处看着自己。

Peter十八岁的生日是在Tony家里过得，Tony买了一个巨大的蛋糕，在Peter吹灭蜡烛之后便直接扣在了Peter的身上。  
我就不该告诉他生日蛋糕是这样玩的！Peter当时愤愤的想。毕竟Tony在之前，单纯的以为生日蛋糕就是该乖乖的吃，吃不完就丢掉。  
但是蛋糕也并没浪费就对了，Peter全身的奶油都在那个晚上被Tony舔了个遍。  
事后，Peter躺在Tony的臂弯里，面朝着窗户外的郁金香。Tony在身后轻轻亲吻着Peter的肩膀，问“我的宝贝，有什么生日愿望吗？”  
“我....我想去上大学....去外面看看。”  
这个小镇每年出去上大学的人都是要Tony审批同意的，只有最优秀的孩子们才能到小镇外去上大学。  
Peter当然是这个小镇最优秀的孩子们中的一个。  
Tony很久都没有回复。  
Peter向后拱了拱。  
Tony还是没说话。  
Peter打趣的问道“怎么了，你怕我出去了就不回来了吗？我会回来的，Tony。”  
Tony笑了，抱紧了怀里的人。声音格外的低沉，在Peter的耳边响起。  
“我知道，你肯定会回来的。”  
Peter，无论你去哪，你肯定都会回来的。  
你离不开我的。  
你逃不掉的。


End file.
